Chicago Typewriter
|unlock = 14 |slot = 3 |price = $305,000 |mag = 50 |type = Fully automatic |max_ammo = 150 |rate_of_fire = 720 |reload_time = 3.5 / 4.5 seconds |damage = 23 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 20 |concealment = 18 |threat = 12 }} The Chicago Typewriter submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #48. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The Chicago Typewriter was added to the game to celebrate reaching members on the Official PAYDAY 2 Group. It is available to purchase in game to everyone who is a member of the group. Summary Pros: *Good base damage per shot compared to other non-DLC SMGs of similar level requirement * Good total ammo, tied with the Compact-5 and exceeded only by the Cobra ** Ignoring mods, the Chicago Typewriter has a higher total damage per load (damage multiplied by total ammo) of any SMG. * Good magazine capacity (tied with Kobus 90 for highest base SMG magazine capacity) ** Ignoring mods, the Chicago Typewriter has a higher total damage per magazine (damage multiplied by magazine capacity) of any SMG. *Good base Stability *Sizable unique mod pool *Can be modded for good Concealment ( ) *Available early on and fairly affordable Cons: *Poor damage per shot compared to higher level (and DLC) SMGs * Average rate of fire compared to other SMGs * Average base Accuracy, with only a single accuracy boosting unique mod *Worst reload speed of all the SMGs so far (can be reduced with SMG Specialist basic) *Poor base Concealment (worst of all the SMGs so far) *Unique mods focuses mostly on improving Concealment, giving limited opportunity to improve combat performance **Accuracy is poor when modded for Concealment ( ) ** Potential maximum damage is lower than the Kobus, tied with CMP and only beats Para by 1. Note however that many SMGs sacrifice the select fire option to gain damage from the Auto Fire mod. *Sights are mounted far away from the player, making it harder to effectively acquire and track targets * Large magazine capacity leaves a player vulnerable to Tasers Builds As the Typewriter's main drawbacks are its low Accuracy and Concealment, the most practical ways to optimize it is to focus on augmenting either stat, though a hybrid build is possible. A''' High-Accuracy''' Typewriter build may consist of: *Long Barrel ( , ) *Tactical Compensator ( , , ) Without bonuses from mods and skills, the above build offers a shot Accuracy value of . Concealment is somewhat low ( ). Alternatively fitting a Compeiitor's Compensator will boost the weapon's damage to 28, Accuracy dropps to an above average of 16 and stability increases to 23. Additionally fitting a sight of choice and a Military laser module will increase stability to 25 at the cost of concealment. A Concealable Typewriter build may consist of: *Stubby Barrel ( , ) *Discrete Foregrip ( ) *Discrete Grip ( ) *QD Sling Stock ( , ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers a Concealment value of . Accuracy is low ( ). Additionally adding the Stubby Compensator will futher boost damage by 2 and stability by 3. An Accuracy-Concealability Hybrid build may consist of: *Stubby Barrel ( , ) *Tactical Compensator ( , , ) *Discrete Foregrip ( ) *Discrete Grip ( ) *Discrete Stock ( ) Without bonuses from mods and skills, the above build offers a shot Accuracy value of and Concealment. One may opt to use the Long Barrel if they want more Accuracy and are willing to trade Concealability for it. Tips *The Typewriter reloads very slowly, having the SMG Specialist skill mitigates this problem. Acing the skill also benefits the SMG somewhat, though since the Typewriter fires relatively quickly by default. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Foregrip Gadget Grip Sight Stock Trivia * The Chicago Typewriter is based on the Model 1928 Thompson submachine gun with the 50 round "L" Drum magazine. * The in-game name is one of many nicknames for the Thompson, specifically playing off of both its reputation as one of the favored weapons of the Chicago-area mob in the 1920s and 1930s as well as the sound the weapon makes when firing. * The Chicago Typewriter is one of the only three non-LMG fully automatic weapon to lack a Custom selective fire function, alongside the STRYK 18c and the Swedish K. The Typewriter and STRYK 18c, however, do have an in-built selector switch which the Swedish K lacks. * Not shown is that the grip, stock, and foregrip all decrease the stability value by 1 each. * The various "Discrete" modifications are misspelled, as they should use the homonym "discreet" instead. * Unlike in the game the L Drum cannot be removed while the actuator is in the forward position. * The Chicago Typewriter is one of the few weapons that have bullets in the magazine. Gallery Chicago Typewriter Preview.jpg|Preview of the Chicago Typewriter. External Links Announcement page Category:SMGs Category:Community items